Black Ring
The Black Ring are a collective of dark mages, aligned to Damian, the adopted son of Lucian and host to part of the soul of Lord of Chaos. Background Initially the descendents of the League of the Damned's remnants following the assault on Rivellon in 611 AD, their predecessors considered them to be weak in comparison to the League; celebrating their various misdemeanors, but not knowing what true terror is.The Prophecy Although long established by 1218 AD, the Ring was lead by the Demon of Lies as they made an attempt to resurrect the Lord of Chaos. Although Chaos had been banished back to Nemesis part of his soul lived on in the mortal realm through Ulthring's famed weapon, the Sword of Lies. Last carried by Ralph, the apprentice to Ruben Ferol, who sealed away the blade in the realm within the walls of Stormfist Castle to prevent Chaos' revival; it was released and used in the ritual to give their lord corporeal form. Lucian the Divine was able to defeat the Black Ring and the Demon of the Lies, rendering the ritual partially successful. Damian, the child who was to become the form of Chaos, was imbued with the life essence of Chaos. Lucian, unable to kill the babe, took him into his care and attempted to raise Damian as his own.Child of the Chaos The Black Ring, aware of his potential, resumed their attempts to return Chaos to the world and during Damian's adolescence, sent Ygerna, a Black Ring operative to help him realise his potential and birthright. Ygerna was able to establish contact and make headway with Damian, the boy falling in love with this woman. When Lucian discovered who the young woman was, he had her summarily executed, Damian was to be none-the-wiser to this event; however, he inadvertently walked in on the execution and his emotions drove him to the Black Ring, whom, in turn appointed him their leader as they had long desired. Damian's position at the head of the Ring was interrupted in 1233 AD by his adoptive father. Cast into Nemesis by Lucian, his memory erased, he was cursed to remain, unable to travel through the portals between the worlds. The Black Ring's activities over the next 5 years were subdued in comparison to the prior 15 years, although recorded as being see in the region of Reaper's Coast and on Nameless Isle, they were not the paradigm of fear they were before.Divinity: Original Sin 2 Damian's return to Rivellon in 1238 AD restored the Black Ring's leadership and they set to war again few years later in 1244 AD, this time turning a Dragon Knight against the Divine and slaying him, removing their main obstacle. Under Damian they managed to sow discourse throughout the realm, deflecting the attention from themselves, with their enemies now focusing on the Dragon Knights. During this time they managed to acquire flying fortresses, floating land masses from which they could launch their attacks in relative safety. By 1300 AD, they were largely forgotten or ignored, only a handful of agents still focusing on them, Zandalor, the Divines right hand and the Dragon Knight Talana. Talana's death and transference of her powers to a newly initiated Dragon Slayer as she was dying from an attack by slayer's order prompted Damian's reappearance. The slayer's success in acquiring the Battle Tower on Sentinel Island prompted the Ring to launch an assault with their fortresses on Broken Valley, slaughtering those who lived in the valley and rendering the land uninhabitable. The slayer turned Dragon Knight's attempt to remove Damian from his seat of power, resulted in the Ring having one their martyr's returned to them. Ygerna now at the side of Damian allowed the Ring to refocus on Aleroth, the city they had already besieged with the undead. This turn of events allowed the former League of the Damned general Behrlihn, who was also in the Hall of Echoes to take advantage of the situation. Using the now trapped Knight as a vassal to release him so he could return to their ranks. Behrlin's plans did not go as anticipated. The resurrected Dragon Knight in turn took the fight to the Black Ring, crashing a ship into Ygerna's flying fortress, breaking the siege and returning Lucian to the mortal plain once more, forcing the Black Ring into retreat. References ru:Тёмный круг Category:Divine Divinity factions Category:Beyond Divinity factions Category:Dragon Knight Saga factions Category:Original Sin 2 factions Category:Factions